Toad and Toadette
by Zoruta
Summary: Toad has to stay at Toadette's house for a while, while his fireflowered house is repaired. He ends up there on the night of her slumber party, but the, HAVOK ENSUES! ToadxToadette Review please
1. Sure, You Can Stay Over!

**Sorry for the short chapter, just trying it out to see if people like, THEN comes the real excitement.**

**Reviews will keep it coming. I love to hear what you think should be changed in the story. That way, I can fix it!**

* * *

Toad and Toadette

By: Dekuta

Ding Dong!

"Just a minute! I'm just putting the finishing touches on my hair!" Said Toadette, fixing her pink mushroom pigtails.

"Oh, hey Toad! What's up?" She asked, blushing as pink as her cap.

"Well, today my fireflower fell out of its pot. Mario and Luigi were able to extinguish it, but my house is under repair for a few days. I was wondering if I could crash here for a while?"

"Hee, S-s-sure!" she giggled, obviously in her own world with him. "I'm having a few of my girlfriends over. You can hang with us if you want."

"No, it's okay! I'll try to stay out of your way, so you can have fun!"

"Okay… Be sure to make yourself at ho-"

Ding Dong! DingDongDingDongDingDong!

"Oh I'm coming you impatient… Toadia!" said the now awakened Mushroomer.

"Hi! I love your new house in Toad Town! It's so pretty, cozy, and… pink."

It was true. With only 4 rooms: Upstairs, two middle floors, and a basement, it's still got a remarkable amount of pink.

"Who's the HUNK?!" asked Toadia, staring at Toad.

"That's my friend Toad!" said a clearly angry and jealous Toadette, while Toad just waved shyly.

* * *

Finally, everyone was here! There was Toadia, almost a twin of Toadette except yellow, not pink. There was Toadara, a toad with long lashes, and flowing blue hair coming from her blue cap with white spots. Bombette, who should not have to be introduced, and last, Toadi, the tomboy, red cap, pink spots, and short blonde hair coming out from the top. All, except Bombette, had the same reaction to toad, causing the same reaction from Toadette. They all had gotten sleeping bags that matched them and laid them down in Toadette's remarkably luxurious basement.

"Let's get ready to have some major fun!" screamed Toadette.

* * *

Upstairs, Toad was lying in Toadette's bed, dreaming of her.

* * *

**Remember what I said at the top!**

**Plus, I might (maybe) take a few suggestion for the top. Remember, keep it K-T**

**Reveiw!**


	2. Midnight Snack

**A/N:I know I have** **not updated for a huge long time, but I thought I uploaded it. Oopsie! :3**

* * *

"YaAwWn!" Toad woke up groggily. It was about 11:00. Still, he felt rested… and hungry. Mmm… he could taste Toadette's always-wonderful meals. The refrigerator was often stocked with them. He leaped from the bed and tip-toed down the stairs. He made his way to her abnormally pink kitchen and opened the fridge door…

"Hey Toad! I knew you couldn't stay away from my food." Toadette giggled.

"Hehe… yeah." Toad blushed, embarrassed that he had been caught raiding the fridge…again!

"Here sit down, I'll make you something. I was going to make some snacks for the girls anyway."

"Won't they notice your gone?"

"Nah! They're watching Koopa Kove In the hot tub!"

"Woah! Since when did you have a hot tub?"

"Remember the last Mario Kart Tournament? When Wario threw his… brr… nasty hat at me? I sued him for his whole treasure hoard!"

"Nice. That's really… WHOA! THAT SMELLS GOOD! Is that?"

"Yup! Couple's Cake! Zess T. taught me the recipe. Heck, I can make anything now! But I know that you just love Couple's Cake! I'll heat you a glass of warm milk too."

Toad gobbled down the last of his meal, helped Toadette clean up and make the snacks, then they went they're separate ways. Toadette came down just in time to see the juicy part when Koops and Koopie Koo admit theyre love for each other. Toad laughed at the show he thought was quite weird as he headed upstairs. He just stared out the window at the full moon. That, and the horde of zombies. Wait… HORDE OF ZOMBIES!

**

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnn! Cliffhanger! Btw, for some of you uneducated people out there: Couple's Cake is a real recipe in Paper Mario, and Koops and Koopie Koo are real Koopas. Btw I need at least 10 User-Reviews before I will update again!**


	3. Here They Come

A/N: Wow. You guys must really hate me. A lot. I got lazy.

Toad fell backwards away from the window in a shock and tumbled down the stairs. Scrambling back on his feet, he ran down to the basement.

"ZOMBIES! COMING! ALL DIRECTIONS! TOADS, YOSHIS, EVERYTHING! ALL ZOMBIES!"

"Seriously Toad, this isn't funny!" shouted Toadia, a little bit on the 'scared of your own shadow' kind of attitude.

"YOU CAN STAY, BUT I'M EITHER FIGHTING OR FLEEING!" spewed adrenaline powered words from Toad's mouth. He charged up stairs and sat at the table, shivering.

"Let me go talk to him..." Toadete said calmy but shaky.

She hopped up the stairs, "Toad, what are you talking about?"

"Look. See for yourself. Just look out the window."

"Ok ok, calm down... AHHHHH!" Toadette ducked just in time to avoid the zombies arm busting through the window.

"Toadette, go get the girls out of the basement, I'll fight them off for now!"

Toadette ran down the stairs, "Everyone, the zombies are coming, make your way to the roof very quietly so they don't hear-OH MY GOD THEY'VE DUG UNDERGROUND AND INTO THE BASEMENT RUN!"

The girls were climbing over each other as if zombies themselves, fighting to reach the roof first. Upstairs they caught Toad pulling ninja kicks and perfect jumps off the zombies heads.

"Let's get out of here Toad!" they charged up stairs and looked around.

Only the front yard had any zombies. They hopped down into the back yard, onto her trampoline. "Allright, first we need to get to a safe area. I suggest we head to Koopa Plaza, they have extra supllied hotels there. I have an idea!


	4. Finally A New Chapter

"Alright, here's what we do. Toadi, Toadette, and I are gonna go to the fire station a block away, and get my Fireflower from the evidence locker. Bombette, Toadia, and Toadara, stay here. Bombette, you can hold 'em off." Toad whispered quickly.

"No let me come with you!" Bombette's party shouted simultaneously, all very scared.

"Oh, you don't trust me?" Bombette said as she dragged them to the wood shed. "Let's make a shelter out of logs."

* * *

Toad walked along slowly, the female Toads trailing closely behind. It was quite a dark night. Clouds passed in front of the moon, and it went pitch black. The words

"Ow!"

"Eep!"

"Ouch!"

rang out as they tumbled over each other. Moans rang out in all directions. They came closer.

"Oh no! Run!" Toadette shouted as they bounded over, and on, the heads of multiple zombies and drybones. They went on blindly in any direction. A glow of red and blue flashed in the distance. The fire station? They ran faster. As soon as the zombies were killed they would just reassemble. More would come. They had just about made it to the… downed mushroom police force car.

* * *

Bombette had boarded up all the windows, and made a wall out of logs. Zombies were coming from all directions. Toadia sat in the corner crying. Toadara just rolled her eyes and pulled out her squirt gun that she took everywhere.

"Are you two kidding me? Crying in the corner, and a mother kooping squirt gun? We are gonna die, because you two are foolish, insecure whINEY, DIMWITTE-

**KAPOW!**

* * *

"What was that?" Toadette asked in fear.

"Bombette is just taking care of business I'd say. I hope their ok… hurry, help me flip this over!"

The two heaved at it but could not roll it back up.

"C'mon Toadi their only a few feet away! HELP!" Toadette shrieked.

"Toadi? TOADI!" Toad called.

A small but strong mushroom body lying behind them got up grogilly.

"Toadi, are you okay?"

She moaned.

* * *

With their new fortress gone like the wind, Bombette was screaming at herself on the inside for letting her get that worked up.

She saw Toadara fly backwards into a nearby tree. Toadia sniffled and got up out of the small crater. She looked Bombette in the eye with a look of commitment and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She had to be strong. Toadara fell from the treetop into a group of zombies. Screaming rang out. Bombette and Toadia gaped in shock. (Or at least Bombette would have if she had a mouth.) But then, seconds later, all the zombies were propelled back by a strong stream of water. The mist cleared to show Toadara, lightly scratched, with the houses water hose jammed into her squirt gun. She wore a huge smirk.


End file.
